five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Springtrap
Informacje = Springtrap to główny antagonista i jedyny prawdziwy animatronik w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Jest on mocno zniszczonym animatronikiem sprężynowym o wyglądzie królika. Jest również jedyną postacią w grze, która jest w stanie zabić gracza. Wygląd Springtrap jest animatronikiem sprężynowym. Wcześniej można było go nosić, ale Purple Guy, chcąc schować się przed duszami dzieci, został zmiażdżony przez sprężyny. Duża część jego prawego ucha została wyrwana, lecz przewody z górnej części zostały. Ciało Springtrap'a jest podarte i poszarpane, z otworów na ciele widać przewody. W niektórych miejscach Springtrap'a widać fioletowe części ciała Purple Guy'a. Choć obie ręce i nogi są przymocowane i ogólnie w stanie dobrym, od połowy łydki w dół nie ma już kostium - endoszkielet wewnętrzny i okablowanie są odsłonięte. Oczy Springtrap'a są prawidłowo ustawione w jego głowie, nie otwiera ust gdyż ma on trwale szeroki uśmiech. Wyjątkiem jest drugi jumpscare i dwa rzadkie start screeny. Bliższe badanie Springtrapa i obrazów pokazują, iż znajdują się w nim ludzkie szczątki. Podczas przeglądania tułowia i innych części oraz endoszkieletu widać, że są to kawałki ciemnego różowego materiału, które przypominają ludzkie wnętrzności. W momentach, gdy Springtrap się rusza i ma otwartą szeroko szczękę, odsłania zmumifikowaną głowę, przypominającą ludzką. Szczękę i zęby można dobrze zaobserwować podczas jego drugiego jumpscare'a oraz na CAM 15. Lokacje Springtrap może wejść do każdego pokoju i szybu wentylacyjnego oraz może być zobaczony na każdej kamerze. Posiada dwie pozycje na każdej z kamer, oprócz Kamer Wentylacji i CAM 01. Może rozpocząć swoją wędrówkę do Biura od CAM 10, CAM 09, CAM 08 lub CAM 07. Zachowanie W przeciwieństwie do zautomatyzowanych ruchów wszystkich poprzednich animatroników, Springtrap porusza się płynnie. Widać to, gdy przechodzi przed szybą do biura w podobny sposób co człowiek. Ciekawostki * Prawdopodobnie Purple Guy został zatrzaśnięty w stroju Springtrap'a, ponieważ deszcz wywołał zwarcie obwodów (gdy przechodzimy minigierki na koniec każdej nocy możemy dostrzec, że na dworze pada). * Nazwa "Springtrap" jest tak naprawdę grą słów - Sprężyna (Spring) i Pułapka (Trap). * Zanim poznano jego prawdziwe imię, był on głównie nazywany Golden Bonnie'm, Hybrid i Salvage, a w FNaF 3 w nagraniu z Nocy 5 Phone Guy mówi na Springtrap'a "Spring Bonnie". * Istnieje teoria, że jedna z postaci zrobionych z talerzyków i serpentyn wiszących w jednym z korytarzy w Five Nights at Freddy's 2 jest podobizną Springtrap'a. * Istnieje teoria, że to Springtrap spowodował The Bite of '87, lecz są to jedynie domysły fanów. Nie ma na to na tyle mocnych dowodów, by uznać to za prawdę. * Prawdopodobnie umieszczenie go w kanonie Five Nights at Freddy's było przez Scott'a przemyślane, ponieważ jeszcze przed wydaniem trzeciej części gry były różne wskazówki co do postaci Springtrap'a. * Springtrap posiada animację poruszania się podobną do animacji ruchu Phantom Freddy'ego. Kiedy patrzymy na kamery lub Panel Zakłóceń, możemy zauważyć przez szybę, jak przemieszcza się do Biura. * Jest prawdopodobnie pierwotną wersją Bonnie'go. * Po rozjaśnieniu gazety mówiącej o spaleniu atrakcji, obok malutkiej figurki Freddy'ego Fazbear'a można dostrzec Springtrap'a. * Springtrap w przeciwieństwie do reszty animatroników ma pięć palców, gdy reszta ma cztery, jak typowe postacie z kreskówek. * Phone Guy mówiąc "Ktoś użył jednego z kostiumów. Mamy zapasowe na zapleczu, żółte, ktoś go użył..." prawdopodobnie miał na myśli nie Golden Freddy'ego, lecz Springtrap'a. * W trailerze widać, że Springtrap się "trzęsie". Prawdopodobnie jest to scena, gdy Purple Guy umiera. * Phantomy mają takie same oczy, jak Springtrap na kamerach. * Czasami podczas Nocy 6 możemy widzieć Springtrap'a na kamerach mimo, że znajduje się za szybą, co nie jest bugiem, a zaplanowaną rzeczą - halucynacją. * W wersji na Android'a Springtrap posiada jedynie jednego jumpscare'a. * W najnowszym update'cie FNaF 3 dodano Springtrap'owi nowe odgłosy. Podczas przemieszczania się przez niego możemy usłyszeć jego kroki i jęki. * Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, czy Springtrap nas zabija. Nie ma co do tego pewności, ponieważ gracz może przeżyć jumpscare'y innych animatroników, a Springtrap po prostu kończy grę. * Był jednym z dwóch pierwszych animatroników wraz z Fredbear'em w pierwszej lokacji, czyli Fredbear's Family Diner. * Jako jedyny animatronik nawiązuje z nami kontakt wzrokowy i czeka na moment, w którym się na niego nie patrzymy, dopiero potem atakuje. * Springtrap prawdopodobnie był we wszystkich poprzednich pizzeriach. * Springtrap ma coś podobnego do czarnego plastiku na oczach, być może jest to część kostiumu, można to zauważyć podczas jednego z jego jumpscare'ów. * Być może nie ma on zamiaru nas zabić, tylko ostrzec, ponieważ podczas jego jumpscare'a otwiera szerzej oczy, możliwe że ze zdziwienia, które powoduje nasz strach przed nim. * Być może Purple Guy, który został zatrzaśnięty w jego kostiumie, nie wie, że jest martwy. * Możliwe, że Springtrap podbierał części z pudła, dowodem na to jest podświetlony teaser z FNaF 3, gdzie można go zobaczyć koło pudła. * Często podczas Nocy 6 gdy Springtrap jest daleko od Biura, po ataku przez halucynację przechodzi do CAM 05. * Czasami gdy Springtrap jest na CAM 01, a gracz patrzy na kamerę, może on wejść do biura i być wciąż widoczny na kamerze. Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 3